Becoming the Dragon King
by IggyGathersonamission
Summary: Hiccup Becomes the Dragon King. Begining is kinda like the movie, but changes a lot. Also posted on Archiveofourown Hiccup does not go into Dragon Training in this. Hiccup does a lot of stuff here like teaching himself to sword fight and stuff, learning how to speak the language of Dragons. #hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup reached the cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. His green eyes pierced the night sky, his reddish brown hair moved a little from the nightbreeze as he tried to use his latest invention. He cranked several levers with his small gangly arms, unfolding and then cocked the bowed arms of his contraption. He dropped the bola onto a chamber and then pivoted the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. Hiccup breathed heavily. If this goes right, he would earn his right to be Berk's future chief, and everyone would be proud of him. He wouldn't be glared at whenever he passed Vikings as he walked in his village, no. Hiccup would be a viking, not treated like a runt, a mistake.

He listened very closely, with his green eye is pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He left all the sounds of battle behind him as he breaths ever so slowly. The world stops as he hears that roar, shrieking and ear piercing. Hiccup's eyes go wide and he turns his aim to the defense tower. The Nightfury closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night. Hiccup's eyes go wider as the the tower topples to the ground and into the sea with an enormous bang and creaks of old wood breaking and crackles of wood burning. That tower isn't coming back anytime soon. The blast of fire illuminates the outline of the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pins all his hopes and dreams on this moment in time, this life changing moment. Hiccup closes his eyes completely. A stupid move, but, for some reason, it is exactly what Hiccup needs in order to pull the trigger. Hiccup is flung to the ground by the momentum of his invention.

The bola made of rope and metal balls disappears into the sky, followed by a huge whack sound and a loud screech. 

Hiccup is in shock for a few seconds before he stands up in utter amazement. He can't believe it. He, Hiccup, the screw up of a viking, a runt, managed to knock out a Nightfury. And from where he was, it may have just landed by Raven's point.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! This is awesome! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup says raising both his arms up in elation that he did something right in his life and yelling yeah as he turns, and his victory becomes to an end. A Monstrous Nightmare appears right behind him, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. Hiccup shoulders slump and he has the 'you have got to be kidding me' look. The Nightmare has teeth protruding outside it's mouth, it is orange, red, black, and yellow. It is considered to be one of the more feared dragons on Nightmare is of average size, and, from what Hiccup could see in his shocked daze, it was male, according to the markings. Hiccup points his one hand lazily at the Nightmare in partial fear and shock (Nightmares usually went after the more viking like teens or Viking adults; they didn't go after fishbones like him) and continues with, "Except for you."

Hiccup screams-manly, as he will have you know- as the Nightmare lunges at him. Hiccup trips over the small rock to his left as he runs, but, strangely enough, the Monstrous Nightmare is really slow. At least by Hiccup's standards. Hiccup easily dodges, the Nightmare's attacks as it uses its claws to maneuver on the sides on the stone walls. Hiccup doesn't even sweat as he runs- no, it's more of a walk to him. Maybe Hiccup was good at this because he was always dodging other huge Vikings. Hiccup laughed. This was easy! He grinned as he ran a little slower, the Nightmare was a little too far behind, and Hiccup wanted a game to play, even if it was easy. Hiccup jumped over a rope bound barrel with ease as he raced through his village. Going past houses, stores, docks, he raced down the hillside at a pace.

The Nightmare is in a kind of shock. How could this this little twit outrun a dragon? he was running like dragons did fly- fast as the wind. He was like- no, there's no way the boy was like the Alpha, the Night. Was the boy . . . maybe. . . possibly. . .

The Nightmare caught Hiccup's grin and began to stop wanting to kill him; instead the Nightmare joined the strange game of tag. The Nightmare began to direct the boy, one fire blast here to keep him in one direction, another there to warn those nasty vikings not to interrupt their game.

Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a fire blast that was too close for the Nightmare's liking. The Nightmare's sticky, napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. It flows like lava, down really slowly. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier -the only shelter left available, seeing as the nightmare had ruined all the obstacles in his game. How were they to play now? Somehow, Hiccup had forgotten that killing dragons was everything. Hiccup-no pun intended- was having a blast! This was the most fun he'd had in forever. Running wasn't really a Viking thing, around Berk, it was more about the amount of weight you could hoist over your head. Hiccup grins in elation. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. Hiccup frowns, where did the-wait a second.

He slowly turns his head and looks to the left, right where the Nightmare is. They have a moment where Hiccup looks at the nightmare as if to say: Are you going to fight me or what? Suddenly the Nightmare grins. This human was fun! Maybe they could take him to a safer place where he could play games with the hatchlings! He seemed responsible enough, and he was very fast; he could either stop the hatchlings from leaving the nesting grounds or make sure they didn't get into trouble.

The Nightmare was very pleased with this idea and thought that he could perhaps get the help of a few other dragons to take him. Maybe the Nightfury would help too! He loved to go fast. Suddenly, Stoick leaped between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. Hiccup has a brief moment of sad disappointment about the Nightmare leaving the race right before he realizes what he was doing. Hiccup had run around with the Nightmare like they were best friends or something, Hiccup realizes with horror. What in Thor's name was he thinking? Hiccup is now disgusted with himself but can't help but look at the nightmare with longing that no one sees. Stoick and the Nightmare tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke. Again, for some strange reason Hiccup feels sadness.

What in the seven hells was happening to him? Killing dragons was supposed to be his life. But why did he feel so guilty when his father left a rather painful, surely bruising punch on the Nightmare's snout? Hiccup winced as the Nightmare looked at his father in fear. And then grimaced when Stoick said, "You're all out."

He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face (Way to slow for Hiccup's taste), driving it away. (To Hiccup's disappointment, though he would never admit that he liked the nightmare more than he had any Viking his age) It takes to the air and disappears. The Nightmare gives a hollow screech in his sadness, swearing that he'll come back and take the boy somewhere safe with a few other dragons. The boy would be so much more useful with them. Winded from the fight (Honestly, to Hiccup it looked, kind of easy, the pace his father had moved at was slow, but his father did attack with strength, so that made up for the lack of speed), Stoick turns to Hiccup. The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the tent netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several white sheep in tow.

Add that to the list of problems I have to fix because of Hiccup, Stoick thought.

Hiccup averted his eyes and lowered his shoulders into a submissive pose as he voiced his apology, "Sorry, dad."

The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is now over and the dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response. Hiccup can already tell from the look of anger and disapproval on his dad's face that he was in big trouble. Hiccup tries to lighten the situation by saying sheepishly, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, Stoick fuming with embarrassment. Yeah, Stoick was the one embarrassed.

Does he not notice he was hauling his son off by his clothes? Hiccup thought, blushing. Really, did the whole village need to know that Hiccup weighed, like, eighty five pounds? He cringed when he saw Astrid looking at him in disgust. His cheeks flamed, Astrid was the one girl he liked and she hated his guts. Maybe if he got dad to believe him and they set out a search party. . .

Hiccup's eyes light up as he started to ramble excitedly, "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just...stop." Stoick interrupts Hiccup and releases him. Everyone goes silent, staring  
>expectantly. Stoick continues, gesturing the villagers and the village, "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an<br>entire village to feed!"

Hiccup looks around. All eyes are on him. Hiccup suppresses the crushing guilt he feels from that statement-another testament that he had to be better or they would never accept him- and starts to joke a bit.

Hiccup lends forward a bit acting as if he is saying a deeply kept secret as he says, "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"A few mouths drop open at the insult- at least they weren't a fishbone like him! They were strong, just with a little, ah, muscle to prove it. A few of the more rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

Stoick is outraged as he runs a hand down his face. Why couldn't he have a normal son? One that was more vikingly and wasn't scrawny and weak. Hiccup looked just like Valka, but he lacked her skills! Stoick exasperatedly continued, "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup swallowed back the bitter taste in his mouth that came from his father's words. Maybe if he hadn't been born a runt, a mistake, a hiccup, his father would be proud of him instead giving him that disapproving scowl. Hiccup gave a smile as he tried to salvage the moment, and make himself look less like an idiot in front of his village.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just…" Hiccup makes some hand gestures to show what he means, "kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

Really Hiccup? Stoick thought. His son was the farthest thing he had ever seen from a dragon killer. His son was small and weak. he ran during battle instead of facing his enemy head on. He could barely lift a sword for Thor's sake. Hiccup's reputation was worse than dragons; the only reason the villagers still tolerated him was because of Hiccup's blood line. Hell, a lot of villagers had suggested shipping him off to Outcast Island. When they went out fishing, Hiccup went out hunting for trolls!

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick spoke truthfully, not even noticing the expression of hurt on Hiccup's face. All Hiccup wanted was to have some friends, to be accepted. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement, adding to Stoick's theory. Hiccup averts his eyes, preferring to look at the ground. The ground was nicer than them. The ground was quiet, not judging, nothing good to say, but nothing bad to say either. Internally, Hiccup yelled inside, don't you see you are hurting me with your looks, don't you see I just want to be loved, what do I have to do, if I do this will you accept me, will you care, please please please, I just want a friend, the Nightmare was nicer (that's not a good thought), why why why can't you accept me, what can I do. . .

Stoick told Hiccup wearily to get back to the house and turned to Gobber, saying spitefully, "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Ouch. The guilt didn't fade as it pierced Hiccup. Moments like this, Hiccup just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. A really deep hole. Stoick lumbered off in the opposite direction. Gobber started to lead Hiccup through the walk of shame, passing the villagers who would be forced to help clean up Hiccup's latest mess. Hiccup and Gobber pass the teen fire brigade as they all snicker.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut says while suppressing his laughter; could Hiccup be anymore of a screw up? Hiccup did twelve times the amount of damaged the twins did in a day.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout said mockingly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Hiccup still kept his eyes to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Hiccup says with the sarcasm he can manage as Gobber steers him away from the teens. Yeah, the teens, it felt more like a glorified club to Hiccup. It was like this: if Hiccup was cool, he could have been part of that group, but he wasn't. Even when he was a kid, they just hated him. and that was back when they were all the same size. Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare as she sharpens her axe and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the grassy green hill above all the others.

"I really did hit one." This is Hiccup's last attempt of reasoning; if Gobber didn't believe in him, no one would. Gobber had a tolerance for Hiccup since Hiccup was his apprentice but that was all. Hiccup's closest friend was his mentor that often got the job of babysitting him. Hiccup's closest friend merely tolerated him. They stopped at the door of Hiccup's house, the biggest house on berk because it was the chief's home.

"Sure, Hiccup." Gobber said disbelievingly. Yep. There went Hiccup's dreams, straight down into a dark deep pit, where no one but hiccup could find them and piece back together the broken shattered remains of his dignity.

"He never listens." Hiccup voiced his distress. His father never listened to a thing he said, always brushing off everything. It was either Stoick's way or no way at all. Stoick was chief and even though Hiccup was his son, Hiccup was still expected to follow orders.

"Well, it runs in the family.' Gobber spoke truthfully in one of his thicker accents.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, as if. Hiccup had none of his father's genes, as seen from before when he had played with the Nightma-don't even think about it Hiccup, don't do it. Don't think about the Nightmare like it (See, it, if it's an it, it can't have emotions. . . right?) is your friend. "And when he does listen, it's always with this…" Hiccup searches his mind for the words to describe it, "disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

Hiccup started mimicking Stoick with hand gestures, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."

Hiccup has a crestfallen expression on his face and Gobber tries to cheer him up by saying, "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

There is that moment of silence where Hiccup looks really offended and then gathers a whatever expression as he pushes open the door, stopping at the doorway because he knows there is a little more to this conversation. So he turns and says sarcastically, " Thank you, for summing that up." 

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Gobber thought Hiccup could make an excellent blacksmith, but not a dragon killer. However, Gobber, if he could, would get Stoick to let Hiccup into dragon training. Hiccup was to be the future chief, by bloodline, he would have to kill a dragon someday. Unless he did something stupid, Hiccup would live to see the day he killed his first dragon. Hopefully, by then, he would outgrow being a, well, hiccup. 

Hiccup sighed, "I just want to be one of you guys."

That was the killing blow in Hiccup's life, wanting to belong so badly he'd do anything for it. 

Gobber eyed him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. . . and straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods as fast as his small legs can carry him, determined to get that nightfury.  
>_<p>

Hi. Crossposting this with Archive of our own. Review if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered the woods for several hours. I had travelled nimbly through the fog of the woods, jumping over roots and rocks. I had a scowl on my face as I held out my book in front of me. It was a new one, seeing as I went through my notebooks like one did clothes. It seemed that I would finish another one off every three or four months, and that was a notebook per _subject_. I was an inventor, a blacksmith, a language learner, a mathematician, and upon everything a student of nature. I would spend hours in the forest, observing everything.

But when you have nothing to observe and you can't find the Nightfury, offspring of lightning and death, things can get reeeaaaaalllyyy frustrating.

_Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. _I thought, _No, not me. I manage to lose an entire not just any dragon, a_ Night Fury.

I heard a crack behind me and turned. I smiled at the sight. There, in the green foliage was a small grey wolf with her even smaller black wolf offspring. I walked over to the mother wolf and the black pup approached me also. I knelt down to pet the pup's head and scratch the mother's ear. Another even littler pup appeared beside the mother and I laughed quietly as it rolled around on it's stomach. The smaller pup looked more like his mother, a light grey, while his sister was a black wolf.

I glanced at the mother wolf and said quietly, "Sasha, look, you have two pups, what should we name them? The last time I seaw you, a few months ago, you did not have a mate… Hmmmm. Nice to know you have a love life you didn't tell me about."

I had been wondering where she had gone. It wasn't like I was alone, not with the other animals, at least. By the other animals, I meant every animal on Berk.I had tamed a freaking bear once, she had been injured, but still…

A bear.

I had no friends, so the animals were my friends, they were the ones I came to spend the holidays with if my father was gone. I had no friends. This wolf I had found A few years ago, and because her coat of fur looked like ash, I named her Sasha. However, I had noticed her go missing last fall. I had assumed it was hibernation, but she had not come back to me in the spring. At least now I know she had a good reason.

I stood and watched in amusement as the pups ran around my feet and named the black one Jay and the grey one Ash, similar to the mother. I sighed at the adorableness of it, said my farewell to my friends, and started to go to the one part of the woods that I had not checked.

Stoick sighed at Gobber's antics. Would he not understand his son wouldn't last a day out on the field?

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick was exhausted; he just finish cleaning the mess and he had a voyage to the nest to do. And now Gobber was trying to convince him that Hiccup, small weak irresponsible _Hiccup_, was a candidate for dragon training.

No.

Gobber raised his prosthetic arm and waved it around as if to make a point as he said, "Oh, you don't know that."

Stoick turned from where he sat and got up and said with utter confidence, "I do know that, actually."

And he did, he really did. Hiccup's mother had died because she hadn't been able to defend herself from the beasts and she had been strong. She could wield a weapon just like any viking! She had an air of determination and stubbornness about her, she was beautiful, truly a goddess. While half the island couldn't read, she taught the children of the next generation. She encouraged ideas, she traveled to many lands, she was the most amazing viking, and the best wife he could have, and ever will have had. And Hiccup, although he was like his mother, he was weak. He looked like her, but he had gained none of her strengths. Hiccup was weaker than his mother, and she had died.

Gobber harden his eyes into a glare. He swore, if this was about Valka, "No, you don't."

Stoick matched his glare to Gobber's, "No, actually I do."

_Valka is there, right in front of him in her beautiful glory. She is smiling and laughing, her eyes twinkle with hidden secrets that he is determined to figure out. Her hair flows unbraided into the wind, she holds her weapon of choice in one hand and uses the other to sweep a strand of hair out of her face. And then, as soon as she was there, she is gone. She is enveloped by fire, dragon fire. She is screaming and she is gone._

_And Stoick is alone. Axe stained with blood, son in hand, but he is alone._

Gobber is frustrated and yells, "No you don't."

Stoick's rage boils over as he says, "Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks." Gobber says on defense as his tone turns dark, "But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"Gobber! This is no joke!" Stoick bellowed. he had his friend's full attention, "I was taught what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become." Stoick sighs and sits back down and says, "Hiccup is not that boy and he, no matter how much I try, never will be. If he were a normal viking boy like I wish he was, then he could go, but he is not. Hiccup is not a dragon killer. He is irresponsible." Not true, at least in Gobber's eyes. Hiccup could and would get into trouble, but he was very responsible, he just had his own way of doing things.

Gobber gives in when he says, "Then what do you want to do with him?"

Stoick looks at his best friend, "As it seems, all we can do is hope he doesn't get into trouble. maybe he could watch some of the recruits train? Honestly, I'd prefer to have him as far away from there as possible, but it could satisfy his curiosity, even if it is only temporary. He can do anything, just as long as he doesn't get himself killed."

"Then I might as well prepare the recruits." Gobber got up and left the hall to go to the smithy, his friend going his way home.

**Holy crap, I'm sorry that something happened to the chapter. I have no idea what happened.**

**This is a hiccstrid, by the way. I'm sorry those of you who do not want hiccstrid. I will make a hiccstrid oneless one day with antoher pairing, but until then, I'm doing this.**


	3. Chapter 3

I snapped shut my stupid book with my stupid pencil in it and swore on that stupid Nightfury. This was way too slow, too slow for me. I was fast, I did things fast, unless I was making or building something, then it was slow, breath takingly slow. This was not something that needed slow and caring hands, this was something that needed to be dealt with with fast and uncaring hands. This was killing, something that was quick. Not making something, which was slow.

I glared at the ground as I tucked my book into a hidden pocket in my vest. I kept a lot of little tools in there; you never knew when you could need something to save your life. I turned my frustrations on the branch in front of me and whacked it. Only to have it snap back at me and hit me hard in the face. Stupid branch. I looked up, about to start cursing the gods or something, when I saw a snapped tree trunk. My eyes followed it to a long trench of upturned earth that led to some boulders. I stared at it a moment before the realization hit me like a sledgehammer: This was where the Nightfury landed. It must have hit the tree at some point in its landing, hit the ground with such force, it made the ground turn out and it fell behind those rocks. I crept over anxiously, pulling my handy dagger out of my pocket.

I crawled over the rock, small dagger in my hand as I gazed at the Nightfury. It was dangerous and threatening. He, or at least I assumed he was a he, was black like a starless midnight. He had no distinct markings, which was odd; almost all dragons had marks, of varying colors and sizes. No dragon was just one color, they had at least two colors or something distinctive about them. This dragon had blunt claws, no extra spikes or, at least from what I could see, no extra teeth. This dragon didn't have any other abilities, but the Nightfury radiated power. He was the offspring of lightning and death itself, he was fast (something Hiccup admired), he was powerful, he never missed. No Viking had ever thought to seek out this dragon, not even my father.

Needless to say, I was scared shitless. I asserted my position, trying to be as tall and menacing and vikinglike as possible. I tried to glare at it and hate it. It was unconscious and it was getting really hard to eschew it, because of the incident earlier with the Nightmare. I tried to swipe the memory from my mind as I crept over to the creature, prepared to kill it. I couldn't think of these monsters as friends, I couldn't.

_Besides,_ I tried to comfort myself with this thought, _the Nightmare was probably trying to kill me or worse, eat me._

That was a blatant lie and I knew it. Before I knew it, the dragon shifted. I sprang back, terrified. I turned my blade on it. I creeped along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, as I had done on the way over, dagger poised to strike. As I reached the head, I found the Night Fury staring straight at me. I tried to look away, but I was drawn back to its unflinching stare.

I puffed myself up with false bravado, trying to resist that stare; oh gods, why was it staring at me? I had everything to gain and nothing to lose; so, why, when it opened it's eyes, did I hesitate. Why did I feel so much pain and pity, like I did whenever one of my favorite animals got hurt? I had the knife held high over my head, trying to ignore the guilt, and set up the thought that I was ready; Finally, everything was going right! I would be a viking, my father would be proud of me, I wouldn't be a screw up, I could get a girlfriend, I wouldn't be an outcast, I would go down in history, I…

My hands sweated and shook as I looked into those acid green eyes, I breathed heavily, I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. I had this, I _have_ this! I can, it is so simple, so so simple. But, it was scared. Just like me. It breathed heavily and closed its eyes as if it was resigned to die.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." I shouted. I can do this, I can. Just a quick motion down with the knife and it will be dead. "I am a Viking!

That was a lie. I was no Viking, not when I looked into those green eyes. In a matter of fact, I wasn't a viking in anyone's eyes.

"I did this." It was all my fault. I made a mess of everything. I threw my knife to the ground and knelt down on the ground beside the dragon. The damp dirt soaked through my leggings as I sat down with my eyes closed and my head down, my brown bangs falling into place. I couldn't even kill a dragon, something vikings have been doing for ages. But this dragon hadn't done anything. It was the only dragon in history to have never killed nor stolen, if the history lesson from my grandmother was correct. I lifted my head and groaned-when had life become so screwed up?- and I opened my eyes slowly and I looked at it- wait, was it really an it-and I found it staring straight at me, as if it wanted something from me. Its eyes reminded me of how I felt everyday of my life. How the hel was I to resist such eye that expressed such an emotion? It wasn't fair. Damn you life, looking at this Nightfury shouldn't bring me to my knees with guilt. Dammit, it was the look that I was given, why that pitiful look I knew so well when I looked into the mirror? The more I sat there, next to the Nightfury, hearing the wind rustle the trees and the birds annoyingly tweet to each other, the more I came to my choice: I wouldn't kill him, but what would I do with him?

_Stupid reptile,_ I thought with an oddly fond agitation, _screwing up my life, dammit_.

I couldn't really leave him here, and, at this point, I think the agitator knew it. I glanced at my knife a few feet away, and got up to get it. My hands clutched the leather handle as I stared down at it. Was I really willing to help a creature that had destroyed so many things? Apparently so. The dragon's pupils were slitted, but when I walked closer to it with the knife, the slits became even more narrow. Like it knew the purpose of the knife, that the main objective of a knife was to kill. Well, they are intelligent. Yay, now we aren't being picked off day by day by idiots! Insert sarcasm here.

If it's intelligent, will it understand what I say and do? How do I approach it without it killing me once I cut the ropes? I started to walk slowly, in nonthreatening way, like I would approach a lone wolf. I approached submissively when I had approached the wolves, I was submissive whenever I spoke to anyone, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do here. I felt more equal, not less and not more. I moved down to the dragon's side, still staring into its eye, I saw the pupils on the dragon managed to dilate. Like it was relieved.

I held the knife up and it flinched a little, but I whispered some encouragements, "It's okay," I placed the dagger on the ropes, "You are going to be fine" I started to saw, "Hey, do you like flying?" one rope gone, the Nightfury is less tense, "I would imagine you love it, since you are the fastest," snap, second rope gone, "You know, it would make you nicer if you didn't eat me, and with the last saw, the rope is finished and I had no idea what to expect.

**Incase you do not know, I fixed chapter 2. No more wierd code crap. I don't even know how it happened.**

**Did you like it? I hope it makes up for the troubles of the last chapter *shudders* Review if you managed to like this...**


	4. Chapter 4

The last rope stung his hand as the final saw ended and the nightfury was free to go as he pleased. Hiccup loosened the rope in his hand, letting it fall completely with the others. The nightfury was completely free now to jump and kill him. Hiccup backed up to his feet and creeped away from the nightfury, going two feet before stopping. His breathing _may_ have elevated as he saw the ebony dragon slowly, but surely, move out of the bonds that had previously held him. The offspring of lightning and death itself crawled out and walked slowly around Hiccup in a somewhat predator-like curiosity.

Hiccup's eyes were so focused on the nightfury, the nightfury that was circling around him, he didn't notice the animals that had started to surround the two. All the birds in the woods perched on the trees, all different colors, sizes, and breeds. Wolves, bears, foxes, rabbits, animals of all kinds gathered to watch what was surely a defining moment in history. They were close, but they left Hiccup, their beloved Tamer and Healer, with the dragon. Thier Hiccup was amazing. Hiccup could handle himself, and, knowing Hiccup, he was about to do it in an amazing way. Hiccup's eyes never left the dragon's, despite the gathering of his little animal friends. The dark dragon's slitted once again and the dragon bared sharp teeth at Hiccup, causing Hiccup to freeze and wonder what he did. Animals growled when threatened, or feeling in danger, he knew this. So what could he, the small fishbone be doing? He wasn't big or strong, but he did shot down the offspring of lightning and death from the sky, so that could be a factor. But he didn't do anything so why…

Hiccup clenched his fist in frustration, only to remember that his knife was in his hand. Oh. that made more sense now. But could he really rid himself of his last defense? He had come this far, and he had done this similarly in the past-

"_It's okay, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." said a little five year old Hiccup Horrendous Haddok the third as he approached the fox. In his left hand he held his new dagger; he had just made it in Gobber's smithy. The fox in front of him looked like it was about to jet away, its muscles tensing._

_It growled at Hiccup as he approached with the small knife. Humans were not to be trusted. They killed regularly. They would kill the fox if the fox stayed. The weapon was a clear indicator of this. Vikings and other humans casually killed for sport, hurting all animals. How could this human be different._

_The fox sniffed the air, taking in the scent of the cub, causing him to freeze with shock. The reddish brownish haired cub smelled alone. Intresting. Was he an abandoned cub? The fox took a step closer and the cub giggled. Had he had no family so long that he was this lonely? The small one was just a cub. Just a cub. Perhaps it could be taught? Mothers taught their cubs and kits all the time; why couldn't this child be taught._

_The fox trudged closer, to the lonely child's excitement. The fox nudged the knife out of the boy's small, no vikinglike hands._

Hiccup dropped the knife, keeping eye contact with the nightfury, never leaving its hypnotic gaze. The knife he had for nine years landed at a clutter at his feet.

_The child dropped the knife, but it wasn't far away enough; how could the fox know that the child wasn't going to pick it up and hurt him? The fox continued to glared at the three inch knife until the child started to kneel to pick it up with his hands. Weren't humans clever with their hands? They held all weapons in their hands. The cub could not have the knife back. If it was back in the cub's hands it would be worse! The fox ran up and swiped the child's hand away from the knife. _

_No._

_The small viking boy began to cry as he looked at the new scratch on his hand. The fox purred and nudged its head at the boy's legs, causing him to go back to the knife. Hiccup was perplexed by this behavior; what did the fox want him to do? The fox had hurt him when he had tried to touch the knife before, so why was it trying to make him touch it again? Was the fox like Snotlout, giving him false hope only to crush it again? _

_The fox picked up the knife with it's mouth, and tried to decide how he would get the cub to dispose of it. the cub had to know that viking weapons were bad, so the fox had to make the cub throw the weapon away until the fox could trust the cub. So where could the cub throw the knife away without being able to use it? Not the mouth; the boy could easily grab it from there. Not the hands;that wouldn't be smart. What about the feet? Vikings didn't use weapons with their feet, but they could move things with their feet; they moved themselves with their feet. The fox placed the knife on the cub's foot. The cub looked at the knife and the fox. the fox started growling at the knife to indicate it was very bad and when the boy tossed the knife with his foot, the fox showed he did right by purring and brushing against the cub's legs to show affection, making the boy giggle._

Hiccup nudges the knife until it is completely on his foot and tosses it to his left into some bush. Hiccup could get it latter, assuming he lived. The dragon quickly ran to the other side of Hiccup and the dragon crawled over the very boulder Hiccup crossed to get to the downed dragon and sits down on it. It awkwardly drags it's tail along too, hiding it from Hiccup's view. At least the dragon wasn't as scared now. It was acting like the animals Hiccup knew, just with a lot more intelligence, like it had a soul that reflected his own.

After about ten minutes of pure staring, Hiccup sat down slowly in front of the nightfury. No fast movements. You couldn't be fast and rash with some things in life, you had to be patient and slow. Hiccup withdrew his notebook from his brown fur vest, opened it as the pencil tumbled out a few in front of him. More specifically, an inch away from the boulder. Hiccup and the Nightfury both just stared at it for a while, because, well, what could they do? well, one of them had to do something.

"Could I get my pencil? I would like…" The words died out of Hiccup's mouth as the nightfury was suddenly right in front of him with the pencil on his head. Hiccup reached with trembling hands to grab the pencil from the nightfury's head. At first, it seems that the world has frozen. The nightfury and Hiccup seemed not know what was happening or what exactly to do. What were they doing? Then the nightfury turned and took flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashed against a nearby mountainside, recovered, and dropped out of view some distance away.

**Hiiiiiiiii. Did you enoy this? I wanted a cute scene with a cute animal and a young!hiccup. I also wanted Hiccup's expearince with animals to shine through a little. You should know that I am winging this; all I really have in mind is for Hiccup to become a dragon king (it is not a spoiler if it is in the title). So everything else is just happening along the way, Lol, I am just having these ideas out of the blue.**

**Hope you liked it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**HICCUP**

I had trudged the whole way home, mentally laughing spitefully at myself. What had I thought to accomplish by doing that? I had had the monster, right there. But, the real question is, can I call the nightfury a monster? He didn't kill me… What if he was like the animals I had met when I was a child? I seriously would not get through a day without my furry friends, they were the only beings that didn't judge me and tolerated me. If dragons were like animals, then they could be trained, right?

But dragons were not like animals, no, they are not. The nightfury had clear intelligence; if you set an animal you injured free, they would run for the hills. But the nightfury hadn't done that, he had stayed and stared at me. The staring was what really struck me. The ebony dragon hadn't just looked at his body in general to see if I was going to attack, he had looked straight into my eyes as if to question what I was doing. Animals don't look into your eyes, they look to see if your body will tense for attack, to hurt to kill to maim. Only a person with intelligence would look into your eyes and silently question you.

**THE NIGHTFURY**

The boy hadn't killed me.

The boy, the small one who had shot me. Not that it was bad that he was small; we had many small dragons… Wait, why am I thinking about this boy? I need to find a way out of here. I almost fell into that cove (it was rather beautiful and stunning. It was nestled between rocks, a small pond was located there, there were birds, lush trees, really, it was amazing).

I had been flailing, trying to fly. When I was tied up by the retarded rope, I knew I had damage to my tailfin, really bad. I had not expected that my tailfin was ripped off. When i was with the boy after he cut me out, the human hatchling, it had been a little surprise, but I had known to anticipate the worst. I had shielded my fin, not wanting the clever boy to see my fin. He was very clever, he had managed to build a type of device that had knocked me out of the sky, my domain. He had very clever hands, he cut through those ropes like it was nothing. For a dragon that meant a lot. After he had not attacked and dropped the writing thing, I had fled to see if I could fly anymore, to see if I could leave. I knew it was hopeless, but I had to hope in the darkest of situations. So during my attempt, I had almost fallen into the cove, but at the last second I managed to hold my grip on the stone and I got out. Now I was roaming the stupid woods of Berk, a place I could die at, for a way out of there. And some fish.

Despite the strange boy, being lost in the woods of Berk, and my tailfin, the strangest thing that I had found out so far was that I couldn't feel **Her** anymore.

**HICCUP**

Time to face the music.

I stopped at my front door. The door itself was brown and worn from use, nothing special. Yet it was the door I went through every time I failed. This was the door that had my height markings on it (my father wanted proof that I was indeed growing). This was the door I had passed through hundreds of times. So it should be rather easy to walk through today and tell my father that I would prefer not to be apart of any dragon raids for, well, forever.

"Come on Hiccup, gotta face it like a man." I puffed up my chest and tried to adopt the fierce look I had seen on Astrid so many times. Astrid, the very definition of perfection. Her golden locks, her beautiful ice blue eyes that resembled the sky. Oh gods above, that woman was a goddess.

I had adopted a dreamy look on my face sometime during my thoughts on Astrid. I shook my head out of the clouds. It wasn't like I had a chance with her anyway. I tried, once again to be confident.

_I got this, I go this, I got this, I got this,_ I chanted in my thoughts as I clasped my hand on the door handle and opened the door and saw my father. And my chest deflated and every shred of fake confidence I had stolen from the deepest crevices of my mind evaporated. Screw being a man, I was going to hide in my room. My father's back was turned away, so I tried to scurry across the room and I made it about three quarters up the stairs before the stupid stair creaked and gave me away. I heard my father turn and say, "Hiccup, I need to speak to you."

Mother Fucker, that stair better go to hel.

I climbed down the stairs at a pace that would daunt most, but it was easy, seeing as I am small and light. I stayed on the fourth step and looked at my father, anxiously awaiting what he was going to say. My hands were interlaced with each other as I lifted my gaze to my father's.

"Hiccup," My father stopped as if considering something and then continued, "You cannot stay here all alone, but I will not allow you to go into dragon training."

My father stared at me, probably expecting my to fight back and be more of a burden than I already was. I wasn't going to, I was relieved. I couldn't kill a dragon now, not after that, no. The gods were obviously piting me today. Or trying to destroy all chances of me becoming a viking.

"Okay, yeah, that's, um, good, very very good!" I said, smiling with relief as my father stared at me as if I had grown another head.

**Okay. I have the most important question:**

**SHOULD I ADD VALKA LATER?**

**I also have a tumblr: .com**


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I stared at my son. This was unusual, even for him. Give up dragon training? How was that good in Hiccup's eyes? He was trying to kill dragons last night, just last night. Was he really just going to give up? Maybe he would. Maybe my son had finally acknowledged that he was weaker than almost every viking, that he wouldn't make it trying to kill dragons. Oh, only Odin knows how many times Hiccup had nearly gotten himself killed chasing a dragon. My son is weak, but he had the spirit of a dragon killer. He has chased dragons with no actual fear, and that seems to be the only trait he gained from me. Everything else is hiccup-like, and not viking-like. I wish my son could have been born more like Snotlout, or the Hofferson girl. His thing for running and making messed up inventions wasn't very viking either. I swear, everytime my son made an invention, disaster falls.

"I, well, you see we need more, um, weapons made and-" Hiccup stuttered out, waving his hands in the very fast manner I never understood (it was yet another unusual thing about Hiccup; he wanted everything done fast. Even dragon killing. In my opinion, that should be done as slowly and torturously as possible). I interrupted him, I didn't care why he wasn't interested in killing dragons anymore, I needed my son to listen to me for once.

"Hiccup. You will be watching dragon training, spending time in the forge-don't you burn anything down or destroy anything, we don't want a repeat of Mildew's house-and stay out of any dragon related activities." I looked at my son, who who was nodding really fast and complying easily. This was very different, but I wasn't about to complain when my son was actually doing as he was told. His green eyes a replica of his mother's, seemed to shine with relief, instead of pure fury. How odd. Most viking children would be infuriated if they were told they couldn't fight dragons. They would yell and destroy things, staking claims about how unfair it would be. But not Hiccup. Yet another example of how different my son is, how not normal he is.

"Hiccup, I'll be off on the dragon nest hunt, so I'm taking half of our fighters on the journey, and leaving the other half here. The remaining half will protect Berk against any dragon raids while I am gone with our other fighters." Stoick didn't really know why he bothered telling Hiccup that; it's not like Hiccup will need to know that. "It's time for me to leave."

I picked up my cream colored woven basket filled with the necessities, put on my long horned viking helmet, and walked over to the door and stopped with my hand on the door, about to push it open, but before I did that I turned to Hiccup and said, "I'll be back."

I could feel my son looking at me, he was concerned so I added, "Most likely," and I exited the door, off to fight the beasts that had ruined lives, killed innocents, taken my Valka from me, and stolen from our village.

I think my father was happy that his useless son was out of the way. He left with only a few words to me, when he could die on this trip. I guess that really showed how much I meant. As soon as my father shut the door, I raced to my room to think about the events of today.

There is this one rule in my house, one that my father actually follows. When I was very young, maybe five or four, I told my father that my room was my 'planning room'. and that everything in there was 'top secret' and no one could ever ever come in. I guess I must have bugged my father a lot, since after that, no one ever came into my secret place again but me. My room is fairly big compared to the other houses; it is the chief's after all. It had a bed, not unusual at all. A few clothes littered the floor. I was always working on things, no time to really be clean. Speaking of working on things, my room was full of drawings. Hundreds upon hundreds covered my once bare wooden walls. They were depictions of myths, mostly vikings killing dragons for glory. There were some here and there of people… mostly Astrid…

The second I was up the stairs, I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. My arms legs-my whole body really-sunk in with deadweight of exhaustion. The only spot in my room that wasn't covered my drawings of dead dragons, viking poems of victory, or other vikings was my ceiling. All I seemed to be able to do was think about my situation. My mistakes I had made in the past didn't seem so much like mistakes anymore. The mistakes I am speaking of are the ones that allowed dragons to escape, to get away. What if the dragons were just territorial? We did take this island from them when we first colonized here. What if they could be understood, kinda like being trained? No, training would not work for dragons. They are Dragons, not Animals, not something that could be tamed by the sheer force of will.

This was not making sense to me. It seemed like my mind was split. One side wanted to run and hide and forget. The other wanted to go closer, to seek, and to learn even more than I already knew. I am a student of nature after all.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to look at the rest of my room, the poems of victory and the drawings of death for a long time. As I closed my eyes, I almost thought that the ceiling was the sky and that I was flying. How odd it that?

**Tumblr: iggygathersonamission**

**Gah. And this story has becme so popular, really around 80 follows and around 55 favorites! I love you all! **

**Apparently I have been overruled by you guys as a side note. So many people demanded for Valka. So now I am reconstructing some of Valka's history to make it work out. She is going to be the Dragon Healer in this; she will not be the mysterious dragon rider. Also, for a long period of time, Hiccup will be the only one able to ride dragons. **

**() ()**

**(O.O)**

**([] [])**


	7. Chapter 7

I had woken up in a daze. I had gotten dressed in a daze. I had ate my large breakfast in a daze (My father was insistent that it would help me grow). I had traveled to the forge in a daze. And so far, I had managed to work a few hours in my dazed state.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called, knocking me slightly out of the daze I had been in the whole entire day. I jumped and almost skinned my hand against the grinding wheel. I turned my head a little to see Gobber running towards me. I set down the new dagger I was working on, only receive a spark or two to burn my skin. I hadn't retrieved the dagger I had lost the day before. I squeezed my eyes shut. Had it really been just a day since that moment between the Nightfury and I? It seemed like centuries in my mind; yet i8the moment was seared into my brain, the freshest memory I have ever had in my life. I could still feel the intelligent stare, the wind, the tension in the air, the feeling of the rough leather in my hand as I sawed at the ropes of the bola.

"Hiccup!" Gobber said trotting up to me, slightly limping because of his disabled leg. He was swinging his ever-changing-prosthetic.

"What?" I said, fully turning to my teacher of almost ten years (I began in the forge when I was six; maybe five). Gobber, like usual, was wearing his grin.

"Did you forget? Your father is about to leave in half an hour's time. You should go and send him off." Gobber said in his heavy viking accent, finally reaching me and stopping. I grimaced as I wiped my grease wetted hands on the scorched, rag looking, oil stained and fire burned thing that I called my apron. I would have to clean it later, like I did after every few times of forging; there were so many weapons to forge, I couldn't waste time because of a grease stain at the moment in the raids. Which is why, once I got the chance, my apron was scrubbed down to it's normal cream color. Gobber's apron, on the other hand, wasn't cleaned like mine. He was like most vikings and didn't care for be clean like I usually did.

I walked over to the hanging rack for my various forging clothes. I hung the apron there and turned to Gobber. My father was about to go battle dragons. My mind flashed to the Nightfury I had shot down.

"I, do I have to go? I already said bye to him last night." I asked nervously.

"Hiccup, if this is about dragon training, your father just wants to protect you." Gobber sighed. I felt that I was being selfish; I refused to see my father when he was leaving, for weeks, maybe even a month or two. Even though he might die in search, I was refusing to see him. What kind of son am I? Certainly not a good one. Many people died searching for the nest, I couldn't imagine my father, the example viking to die. That or be maimed. A great many vikings had lost limbs in such battles and even died from the blood loss. So many died in searches-which was a main reason why no one wanted to go. That and the other reason called 'me'.

During my little turmoil, Gobber had gone silent. I almost asked if Gobber was okay until he suddenly swooped me up and started to carry me out of the shop!Gobber carried me out with one arm, his good one.

"Gobber! Eh-no-knock it off! Stop-" I was moving my body, kicking my legs and punching him with my fists as he carried me away. "What are you doing?"

"I know that look Hiccup-It means that you wouldn't go unless I used force." Gobber continued walking down the dirt path throughout the village-There was no one around because they were at the docks, sending off their families in search of the nest. "And force is very vikingly Hiccup-you should try it sometime."

"Can I use force to make you put me down?" I muttered under my breath, my struggling long over with. Which went unheard by Gobber as he finally set me down as we came into view of the crowd of villagers. I squinted my eyes through the crowd, scanning until I found my viking example of a father.

"Stoick, we need some men to load the barrels of food for the voyage." said a citizen of Berk in charge of cargo and food. Stoick heaved at the rope he was using to pull up the sail, putting his viking strength to use. Stoick tied off the rope that held a sail and stood to get another rope that was attached to the sail tied off. Stoick waved his hand the other way, to his brother, indicating that the citizen should find help from his brother while Stoick tried to finish his work.

When Stick did finish, about a six minutes later, he got off the boat to see if any other people needed help with anything. He was about to join the cargo crew to get somethings loaded, but then a crew member tapped his shoulder and pointed to something at the docks. Stoick then turned his head to scan the docks until he found what the man had been pointing at. Stoick sighed and waved the man off as his boots echoed on the hard, viking built floors of the deck as his feet finally hit the docks. Stoick warily trailed off the where Hiccup and Gobber were.

"So Stoick, Hiccup wants to tell you that he'll miss you." Gobber said, speaking for the son. Hiccup and his father were not the best when it came to speaking. Hiccup and Stoick stood three feet on opposing sides of Gobber, both facing the ocean, not looking at each other.

"And Stoick will miss you too." Gobber finished, looking back and forth at the two. Gobber was always the man in the middle when it came to those two; neither of them would say the important things the other needed to know, but they were okay with arguing. The large blue eyed viking did not know what to do about the predicament he was facing.

"So… Hiccup and Stoick, do you have anything else to say to each other?" Gobber said, gesturing to the two with his arm and prosthetic.

"Bye." The two mumbled under their breaths, not looking at each other. Hiccup honestly had nothing left to say, his mind was still on the subject of leaving and the dragon he had downed-if it was even still on Berk, that is. Gobber was just about to add something in-his unofficial job was to make these two understand each other a bit-but Stoick heard the ship bell ring two times; that meant that they would start siling in a few minutes.

"Take care of Hiccup, Gobber." Stoick said gruffly to his best friend as he passed, moving to the ship. Hiccup half heartedly waved to his father as Stoick climbed on the ship. No even a minute after, a viking was calling for Gobber's assistance.

"Hey, Gobber, we need some help with one of the dragons in the kill ring." Shouted a viking in brown. Gobber turned to Hiccup, giving the small toothpick a look of warning as he headed to the kill ring. Gobber left Hiccup alone as the ships began to sail away with the third bell ringing through the air. Hiccup left as soon as he was out of Gobber's sight and as the first ship left the docks. Hiccup never did like the atmosphere of the nest hunts; they were somber and not, well, with any other emotion besides grief.

Hiccup walked along the streets of Berk, nearing the woods; Hiccup was on one of his half-days at the forge and he wanted to go into the woods to clear his mind, perhaps check on a few animals that had been injured in the fall and see if they had recovered now that it was spring. Hiccup also wanted to go into the woods to avoid Snotlout, to avoid verbal remarks on his non-vikingness and rough housing. So Hiccup walked along, bathed in the light of the fading afternoon. Right as Hiccup was about to enter the forest that he had been visiting since he was five, his worst fear had been confirmed.

"Hiccup, where are you going, the ships have barely left the docks." Hiccup turned to see his dark haired cousins and his little group of popular vikings. Not that there are many viking teenagers; for some reason Berk had decided to take a break on child birth when they were all born. Snotlout had the two twins by his sides, Ruffnut, the blonde haired female and Tuffnut, the blonde haired male.

****_Oh gods, I'm screwed,_ Hiccup thought, dread filling his veins.

Astrid gave Hiccup a glare of warning of what was to come and walked off; she did not want to be apart of what Snotlout and the twins were about to do. Hiccup was the only one who would get glares from Astrid and, in a way, it was a mercy and a kindness. Astrid glared at Hiccup to let him know things, like Snotlout is going to beat you up or you shouldn't have done that. Astrid looked after Hiccup through her glances, her small gazes. Although it made Hiccup feel ashamed, she knew it was for the best. Over the years, Astrid had developed a crush on the small and scrawny boy, but he needed to prove himself; Hiccup needed to become strong and face his own battles, so Astrid let him do that. But Astrid also needed to prove herself too, she needed to become a strong female warrior, a woman fit to be next to a chief.

Hiccup winced at Astrid's glare, today was not his day. As Astrid walked off, she was followed by Fishlegs, who gave the excuse that he had to study. Fishlegs wasn't one to bully people, but he wasn't one to step in. The two faded into the distance as Hiccup backed up and tripped.

"Hey, um, guys, could we go about this in a humane way?" Hiccup said nervously, scrambling to his feet to avoid the three. Snotlout cracked his knuckles and the twins laughed.

"I'll take that as a no…" Hiccup said as he ran into the woods a few seconds before the trio could follow.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup heard Snotlout jeer from not to far away as Hiccup ran; Hiccup knew that, although he knew the woods much better than them, they could catch him if the used certain short cuts. Hiccup knew they weren't the smartest, but they had chased him in here enough times for them to know a few shortcuts.

_Come on,_ Hiccup thought, _think fast, hide somewhere-wait, what's that?_

Hiccup stopped momentarily to look at the cleverly concealed cave; he almost hadn't seen it and that is a lot coming from someone who had traveled around the woods as much as himself. The cave had a huge boulder covering the entrance and vines covering it, weeds sprouting everywhere to conceal it. It looked trampled a bit at the entrance, so Hiccup guessed that there was probably an animal in there, but that wouldn't be a problem for him.

Hiccup entered the hidden cave, expecting to only have to calm down an animal of some sort. It was probably big too, the vines and grass seemed to have been under the pressure of a large bear to those tracks. He entered the pitch black and was going to go to the end until he heard a growl. His eyes widened in shock as he realized he wasn't going to be taming an animal; no, right in front of him, curled up in black wings of midnight, was the Nightfury, the offspring of lightning and death.

**HI, sorry for being late. Life got in the way of my plans. It is now winter break; I got off on the twenty third. My school doesn't like winter break, They have firm beliefs that school will discipline you. pfft. This chapter was hard to write too. **

**#hiccstrid**

**I HAVE NO DEFINITE POSTING DAYS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND STUFF SO I'LL POST WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, SO THAT COULD MEAN A COUPLE OF DAYS TO A COUPLE OF WEEKS!**

**Merry Christmas Eve**

**I also say that reviews make me happy because they let me know that you aren't totally disgusted with my story. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiccup's Pov**

The Nightfury laid there, eye closed, almost looking like the dragon was asleep. The dragon breathed slowly in long breaths, and Hiccup was still. The dragon was camouflaged into the background, almost out of sight. The lighting was dim in the cave because of the setting sun and the mostly blocked entrance. What should he do? Hiccup stood in the middle of the cave in the plain sight of the dragon.

_Should I leave?_ The boy thought as he began to move as quietly as he could, but the Nightfury always had a keen sense of hearing and at the first movement the Dragon's eyes started to crack was a moment of cool silence as the large beast with the black wings opened his eyes in a half lidded gaze, staring at Hiccup. The boy tensed from the eerie stare, not leaving because he knew that the dragon would get him or the gang would.

"Um, I'm sorry for invading your rest…" Hiccup said softly, backing up to the entrance, tiptoeing step by step as the dragon heaved itself partially upright.

**The Nightfury's POV**

"Um, I'm sorry for invading your rest…" The small boy said softly, backing up to the entrance, tiptoeing step by step as the dragon heaved itself partially upright. The dragon just turned it's head in a curiously annoyed way, kinda irritated that it was this kid, kinda pissed off, kinda grateful that no other viking had found him, and not sure whether or not to keep the young toothpick of a boy in the cave to further study for illness in the mind-you don't let a nightfury go. The nightfury thought every viking knew that at least.

As the dragon got up, he hid his tail behind himself. He was still upset about his tailfin; he didn't want to die young, but after sometime of thinking about it, he was okay with it. The nightfury had nothing left to live for. The nightfury had no family and only lived for the tyranny of the dragon queen (who had threatened to eat him more than a few times, because he was 'exotic' and 'one of a kind'). He was somewhat relieved that the boy had shot him down, now the nightfury was free. Of course, the freedom he had meant death, but killing himself was never something he could do on his own. So the boy shooting him down was a blessing in disguise. However, his tailfin was a part of his pride and he would not let this boy of a man know that he had taken his pride from him. During his time in the cave, the dangerous dragon had decided a few things: This boy had no idea what he had done. This boy was not a properly trained viking. This boy was merciful. This boy had an odd connection to the animals around him. This boy could act more like an animal than a viking. Which was very interesting.

The boy was breathing lowly-animals would sometimes do it when tracking their prey, but the dragon could see it was to divert attention. The boy's stance began to be at a crouch, ready to spring away if needed. The boy's eyes seemed to take in the small area, making sure there was an escape dragon scanned the boy with his eyes, taking in the small frame, the somewhat bent stance. Just being with the boy, the dragon could sense he knew the ways of nature.

Suddenly, the dragon could hear the crunching of leaves, the harsh rough voices, the heavy steps, whoops and hollers of vikings. _Vikings_.

**Hiccup**

I heard the jeers of Snotlout and the twins and I immediately tensed.

_What do I do and more importantly, what about the dragon? I-_

My thoughts were cut off by the nightfury sweeping me into his wings and putting us as far back into the cave as possible. I was paralyzed with fear of not only being close to a dragon, but touching a dragon. His scales were warm, like never ending heaters, his scales smooth, hard, and kinda comforting. If he hadn't forced me into this situation (why did he do this?) I might have liked the feeling of the scales. The way he held me was kinda similar to a mother dragon with her eggs. He had his limbs and wings wrapped around me like a cage, his eyes staring at the end of the cave. I almost said something, I almost protested, but then I could hear them more closely; I could hear the very people I was avoiding stomp right by the cave.

"Where is the runt? HICCUP!" I could hear my cousin shouting my name. Oh gods, he was right by the cave entrance. But, maybe if we were quiet he wouldn't notice us? My cousin and the twins were pretty dull; if we were quiet, then there was a huge possibility that they would walk past us. I

I held my breath and the dragon did the same. It was kinda weird how he knew what I was about to do, but that may have been the dragon having to preserve himself with intelligence. Intelligence. Now that was a thought that every viking would be scared to know or think. We heard the not so light steps from them as they passed right by the cave. My body tensed and I didn't move at all. My breath was held, my stance in place (not by choice), and my fists clenched. I couldn't see anything; the dragon's shadowy wing of starless midnight secluded me from seeing the entrance of the cave, to see where they were. I was petrified in my thoughts, full of fear in the dark, not knowing what would happen, not knowing what this dragon would do, not knowing what was currently happening, not knowing… anything but my name. In the moments of the darkness of not knowing, the only thing one does really know, is one's name.

The, out of the blue, I could hear the pitter patter of raindrops until it was full outpouring.

"Snotlout, when are we going to beat him up? I can't see him. There is water coming from the sky and the sun is disappearing by the minuet." Tuffnut complained. I squeezed my eyes shut against the sound of his voice. They sounded so close, it was scaring me.

"Yeah, what Tuffnut said." Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey, you can't agree with me!" Tuffnut was most likely in Ruffnut's face by now. In their fights, buildings were destroyed. What if they found the entrance while lambasting each other? I let out a sharp breath at the thought. A breath I shouldn't have let out.

"Did you hear that?" I heard my cousin's voice. Oh gods no. My cousin my not be the best at solving equations and such, but my uncle had taken him on many hunting trips (Hunting trips that often lead injured animals to me), Snotlout knew how to sniff out a scared animal.

"No." Tuffnut said as a clang noise came from the outside of the cave; Ruffnut probably dropped something. Ruffnut interrupted her brother, "I want to have dinner! We have been chasing and looking for Hiccup for half an hour."

There was, for once a silence. It seemed everyone was holding their breath before Snotlout finally uttered, "Yes. But I get most the chicken and I'm sitting next to Astrid. We are giving hiccup a lesson tomorrow. You hear that Hiccup?"

Snotlout yelled the last part, jarring me a bit.

"Let's go." Snotlout said, and with that, Ruffnut picked up whatever she had dropped and I heard their voices fade away in the sound of rain and wind.

I heaved out a long, long breath, gasping. I had held my breath for a couple minutes! And so had the Nightfury, except the difference was that the Nightfury didn't seem fazed by it much. After one labored breath, the Nightfury laid his head against the stone and dirt matted floor. I was there for a minute until I let the reality of what had happened sink in. I was under a _Nightfury's wing_.

I had to get out.

Moving as much as I could, which wasn't much, I poked tentatively at the wing that covered me; it felt so fragile, but, when applying force, It would be hard to take such a thing of or cut. It was need a ton of force. The dragon grumbled and pulled me closer, keeping its eyes shut and… going into slumber?

"No!" I scream whispered, pushing as hard as I could now, panic overtaking me. I couldn't do anything. The only thing that resulted from the pushing was the Nigthfury moving into another position, pushing me into it. Now I was pressed against the wall, the nightfury, and the Nightfury's wing. Just great.

The Nightfury nudged my head with his own scaly one, taking me off guard. With one heavy lidded look, he tucked me in further for a surprisingly comfortable embrace. I was going to protest some more, but it was so comfortable. It was warm and cozy; my house was usually cold and lonely, the nightfury was already asleep.

And who could blame me if I fell asleep?

**I am going to start a youtube channel; It is going to be for modern Hiccup and modern Jack Frost. The channel is not open yet. But when it is opened, I'll let yall know.**

**I am taking tumblr fic requests. They can be about httyd, rotg, the maze runner or teenwolf. The account for this is: Iggygathersonamission**

**I have an anime blog. It is for things like tokyo ghoul, Attack on titan, blue exorcist, ect. This is a separate tumblr than my other one. The account is called: kanekiismyson**

**I may make a chatroom for this Fic, where you all can gather and wonder the various outcomes of my fic and meet other httyd people...**

**Sorry for a really late update. I was doing cosplay and blogging and family issues.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup was so cozy, but he just had to get to the forge-he had work to do today. Hiccup was getting up to stretch when he felt a tight, hard, _scaled_, restriction stopping him.

Hiccup was wide awake then, flailing as hard as he could. Which irritated the no longer sleeping dragon. The dragon lifted his wing as the boy backed up against the corner, eyes wide as it took a moment to relay what had happened yesterday.

The Nightfury looked at the boy, rolling his eyes as he gave the boy some space, backing up a bit; if he had wanted to kill the small viking, he would have done so out of rage when he saw the boy. Instead he had compromised for the steader take of concealing the boy from those, _vikings_. Which was strange to the black dragon. These boys and that one girl had to be his friends because they were part of the same tribe, correct? Or was he wrong? The boy had seemed to be afraid of them.

The dragon was simply curious about the human that appeared to be his own age. The boy was 15, was he not? Hiccup looked at the dragon from his corner of the cave, not knowing what to do. He was in front of the offspring of death. Death. Well, by now you'd think he would be over it, having seen it before, but he had been raised to fear it his whole life.

_Wait. Did that dragon just back up… _Hiccup thought, _as if to give me personal space? _Hiccup decided to experiment and inched a bit closer. For each inch Hiccup took, an inch further the dragon went back. They kept eye contact and went slow, green on green. Hiccup crawled on his knees, the dragon halked on all fours.

Soon, they were out of the cave and into the sunshine. The sunshine being a rare thing on Berk. Hiccup liked the feeling of the warm rays on him, and so did the Nightfury. For a moment, Hiccup embraced the sunlight with a smile… Before seeing the dragon trying to eat his wolf's new cubs, the black furred sister of the twins. Hiccup snapped up, standing to full height, momentarily causing the nightfury to go into shock and take a few steps back, growling with the cub in his clutches.

"No! Don't eat her!" Hiccup yelled in defense of the young animal, not yet mature. "We don't eat baby wolves. Maybe adult wolves that are fully grown and can defend themselves, maybe fish, but but don't eat babies and pups! Sasha won't be happy!"

Had Sasha's cub gone wandering off? And why, oh, why were they on this side of the forest? They had already found him earlier when he was by the Nightfury. Perhaps they had smelled him and were seeking him out?

"Look, you can't eat her; I have to get her back to her mother." Hiccup said to the dragon pleadingly.

Hiccup reached out to touch the Nightfury's head, only to be growled at. The ebony dragon did not want to be touched; he was the only one allowed to touch. Sure, the boy may not act like a viking, but he still lived with them-it wasn't like he was a dragon either. Even other dragons weren't allowed to touch this Nightfury. And the boy was trying to take what he had taken first, which did not boost up his rating in the Nightfury's book.

"What! Bu-But you were fine with touching yesterday! Are you bipolar?" Hiccup questioned in his most annoyed voice, while remembering the knowledge of medical mentality diseases he had gained from his studies and taking a bit of pride in it (while many vikings didn't know it, almost every viking had some type of anger issue or bipolar issue. It was honestly strange. Hiccup had done the test on himself and found out he didn't have any issues).

The dragon simply tilted his head and bared his teeth at the boy; you don't yell at a dragon. Almost immediately Hiccup backed down, his eyes dropping to stare at the damp ground, his shoulders were no longer upright, his face no longer held the expression of annoyance-more than likely sheepishness, but the Nightfury couldn't tell because Hiccup's face was hidden beneath his bangs, hidden in slight shadow.

Well, if the boy wasn't causing him trouble, then the Nightfury was going to eat his meal. At least the boy knew enough about the food chain that he had to eat. The Nightfury was really hungry; he hadn't had any food in a while. The pup made noise, moving and trying to bite through dragon skin. Didn't that pup's mother teach her well enough to know that you can bite through dragon skin? Dragon skin is practically metal. The dragon released his teeth, about to bit into the squirming wolf pup when Hiccup darted in front of him.

Right in front of a hungry dragon.

Well, this boy is an idiot.

**Hiccup's POV**

My breath heaved as I stood in front of the dragon, pushing my wolf's daughter behind me. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I had to do something; in cases like this, as rare as they were, I couldn't be submissive, I couldn't give into weakness, I had to be strong.

_Glare, move into upright position, threatening aurora,_ I thought, _bare teeth, look ready to fight, snarl if you have to. _The pup hid behind me for a few moments before running into the woods, seeking protection. This left myself and the dragon, making a claim for dominance. Eyes on point, moving in a circle, slow but very suspicious movements. It seemed to be a parody of when we first met; circling, but instead of it being to calm the dragon, this was to engage.

Maybe, just maybe I could turn this back to calming the dragon? I lowered my guard, lost the glare, kept the eye contact, lost the snarl too. I then went even slower in my movements, not in a predatory way, but in a rather deceivingly submissive position.

_Oh, Odin, _I thought, _I'm being_ submissive_. Most vikings would _beg _to see this_.

I took a deep breath, looking into the dragons eyes as I slowed us to a stop and heard a…

Was that a stomach growl I just heard?

**Nightfury POV**

My stomach growled, revealing how hungry I was.

It wasn't like I could magically conjure up food in my current condition. My best bet was to have a small animal, but even they were hard to catch. For the past day I had been really hungry, and for a growing adolescent Nightfury, I needed some food. The boy in front of me seemed to realize I needed food. Which, he should have known.

"You, you just need food, right?" He said in a manner that conveyed that he already knew the answer. "I, what if we, went and got you a different source of food?"

Now I was listening. I got out of my defensive position I had been in, sitting down and staring at the boy.

"Wow… you don't even look as-" He was cut off by my glare. Just because I wasn't roasting him did not mean he was getting out of this with me as his best friend or some other firebreathing gossip. "Nevermind."

**Hiccup's POV**

"Nevermind," I finished off weakly, wincing at the look the dragon had given me. "Um, back to subject…"

_Can he even understand me_? I pondered. Well, even if the dragon in front of me didn't understand, it was good to try. It was better than dying, even though the dragon hadn't really tried to kill me yet. The dragon stared at him in almost a pondering way, sitting and staring, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying. It was truly almost cute, which was what I was about to comment on, if the dragon hadn't given me the death glare.

"Well," I said, sliding a bit closer to the dragon, only by a few inches. The dragon stared back at me warily. I better get to it before he decides he wants to kill me again. "Um, if you wouldn't mind, instead of eating the animals in this forest, you could eat fish?"

Now the dragon was into what I had to say, moving forward, to my surprise, only two feet away from me, looking deep into my eyes as if to say, _go on_. I gulped and continued, "The animals in this forest are kinda my friends. When I was a kid, and I was being bullied, I'd come into the woods and they would take care of me. If I ever got lost, they would help me find the way home. I really care about them and I know that they all hunt down each other for food. I know a wolf I met and became friends with may eat a rabbit I met and became friends with, I know you need to eat to live too. It's just, just-"

I couldn't find the words and ran my hand through my hair, "I just want everyone alive and happy, okay? I know that you need food and I know the food chain of the forest, it's just, I don't like death unless it is necessary. I, um... I know you didn't want to eat the pup out of malice…" Hiccup looked at the dragon, biting his lip, "Atleast I am pretty sure you didn't want that. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't eat my friends or their families, they have done so much for me. I like to prevent death, so, would fish be a better solution? I don't think I want you to die or anything.."

The dragon in front of me turned his head and made what seemed to be a sound of...Really enthusiastic agreement?! The dragon was literally waving his tail and jumping around me. I turned around, trying to follow his movements.

"Um, you really like fish, huh?" I muttered. The dragon started to calm down, looking at me expectantly. Like he thought I had the fish on me… My eyes widened as I started waving my hands, "No, no, no, I don't have any now, but, um, I should tomorrow, okay?"

The dragon made a sound of disappointment as I still marveled at how he had understood me. Nightfuries, or dragons in general were truly intelligent. Animals had listened to me for simple orders, but they didn't understand everything I said. Usually I would end up playing charades or something. My charades and my animal based movements usually did it, after that, the animals would stick by me and trust me enough to play with their pups or help them when they were injured.

"I'll be here tomorrow, so we can meet up here and stuff… I'll bring a lot of fish, okay?" I said, smiling a bit and rubbing the back of my neck. The dragon made a short nod at me and turned to run into the woods, leaving me alone and late to work.

"Well, it's better to be late than dead." I said aloud before I turned to sprint back to the village and work.

**Iggy Mission Note: Oh, look it is I. And yes, before any of you ask, Hiccup is sticking by his promise. :D And I'm getting to that request I got on tumblr, I was doing it and I got sidetracked. So if I haven't filled it, assume I'm working on all the stuff I haven't posted.**

_**I have decided to make an ask of the day thingy: Ask me what I ship and add in whatever it is you ship. **_

**I'll post the story **_**I have changed **_**in, hmmm, maybe in eight hours? I don't know. I'm kinda happy to start that story.**

**This chapter is longer than the usual because I am late.**


End file.
